<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>阿宽的初恋 by nezumikun_84</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064271">阿宽的初恋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84'>nezumikun_84</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Slam Dunk, 灌篮高手 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一篇单恋视角文</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>阿宽的初恋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阿宽的初恋<br/>湘北虽然赢过了山王，却在第三场的比赛中失败了。也难怪，与山王的比赛耗费了湘北主力的所有体力，一向被称为怪物的樱木又因为受了重伤而不能参赛。於是，在第三场的比赛中，出场的就只有湘北的候补队员。大家也是了解湘北的候补队员的，他们的实力是决不能和全国大赛的强队相比的。第三场比赛就这麽输了，其实湘北也并没有完全输，他们打赢了山王就意味著他们是全国冠军。可是，他们还是没有打入八强。</p>
<p>湘北决定在广岛看完整个全国大赛才回去，於是才有了阿宽和流川的会面。</p>
<p>阿宽，即森重宽，是一个身高比鱼住还高，体重吗，想想也是天文数字的人。就连体力过人，脑袋硬得像块石头的樱木也被他撞得瘫倒在地。（大家还记得吗？）阿宽虽然是打球的好材料，但人缘却没有其他人那麽好，一方面是他本人太过於内向，（想像不出来吧！）再方面就是他实在是长得不够帅。即使打篮球是不在乎相貌的，但是球迷却不这样认为，尤其是女球迷。那些球打得好又长得帅的人，如仙道、流川、藤真……他们不都很受欢迎吗？（所以说相貌还是很重要的。）</p>
<p>这天是海南和大荣的比赛，明朋工业也去看了，因为他们的下一个对手就是其中较强的一个。比赛开始了，这是一场激烈的比赛，两队实力不相上下，比分交替上升，体育馆内气氛热烈。每一个人都在关注著比赛，然而，阿宽的视线却被观众席上的一个人吸引住了，那个人就是号称“冰山美人”的流川枫。（我想只有仙道那家夥才会不知死活地这麽叫流川。）</p>
<p>自始至终那个美人都以一副漠然的态度观察著这场比赛，雪白的肌肤在强光的照射下泛出透红的色彩；标致的脸上，一双乌黑的、深邃的眼睛被长而卷曲的睫毛覆盖著；浓密的黑发与白皙的肌肤形成鲜明的对比：好美的一个人！这是阿宽整整看了他三十分锺得出的结论。</p>
<p>“阿宽，你在看什麽？”</p>
<p>同队的小辰（胡说八道……）发现宽的目光一直斜向右边不禁好奇的问。阿宽正沈浸在初恋的幸福中，突然有人叫他，不禁脸红起来，说的话也直打隔：</p>
<p>“没有……”</p>
<p>“哎！那个人。”</p>
<p>小辰指的就是流川。</p>
<p>“听说他是湘北的王牌。”</p>
<p>“湘北？”</p>
<p>宽也知道湘北，在湘北与山王的一战後，湘北的大名可谓是家喻户晓。对於湘北的王牌，宽知道的却并不多，现在听到小辰说自己的心上人就是湘北的王牌，不禁又多了对他的仰慕。</p>
<p>“是呀。他就是流川枫，他的实力可是与泽北不相上下呢！听说他这个人很难接近，总是一副很酷的样子。可是这小子长得不错，还挺受女生欢迎呢。真另人羡慕！”</p>
<p>原来他叫流川枫。宽为知道他的名字可是高兴了好长时间，可是，小辰的话却也给宽带来了烦恼。像他这麽漂亮又受女生欢迎的人对我会是什麽看法呢？宽心中想著，思索著，最後他决定：不能给心爱的人带来麻烦，自己只要偷偷喜欢他就可以了。（其实我们的宽宽很绅士的嘛！为什麽一直把他写成坏人？呜~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~）</p>
<p>比赛结束了，胜利的是海南，也就是明朋的下一个对手是海南。不过宽现在可没时间管这些，他现在的心中除了篮球还多了一个人。宽现在就恨不得打一场比赛好在他的心仪之人面前露两手。明朋工业在比赛一结束就走了，而湘北却还留著，宽有些失望，本想多看他几眼的。</p>
<p>三天後是明朋和海南的比赛，明朋只要赢了这场比赛就进入了前八强。照例湘北也来看比赛了，宽看到流川出现在观众席，热情高涨起来，仿佛全世界都在恋爱。（我在写什麽呀！）在心上人面前当然要好好表现一番，这天的宽比平时更卖力的打球，可是天公不作美，明朋碰上的是海南这样一个有著阿牧的强队。尽管宽很努力的打好球，但是明朋还是在加时赛时以三分的微弱差距败北。（又在胡说了……）</p>
<p>明朋的败北对宽来说是卖帅的失败，对樱木来说是报仇的痛快，但对於流川来说只是又一个弱队的淘汰。</p>
<p>樱木在临走的时候提到了宽：</p>
<p>“那家夥的力气可不小，上次差点没被他撞骨折了，那家夥比大猩猩还壮，比猴老大还高！”</p>
<p>“活该！白痴！”</p>
<p>“流川！你说什麽？你才是白痴！……”</p>
<p>樱木正说著却不小心撞上了一根“大柱子”。樱木仰面倒在地上，四脚朝天，接著传来一声低沈的道歉声：</p>
<p>“对不起。”</p>
<p>“他妈的，是谁呀，站在路当中！”</p>
<p>樱木跳起来一看，原来就是那个森重宽！不禁一股无名之火窜上来。</p>
<p>“明朋的森重宽呀，真是可惜，没有打入八强，不过这也是没有办法的事，回家好好努力吧，明年再来，不要灰心！哈，哈，哈，哈……！”</p>
<p>樱木的取笑激怒了明朋的队员，双方正气氛浓重时，教练出来打圆场。气氛这才缓和下来，流川对此毫无兴趣，只是站在一边睡觉。宽也对此毫无兴趣，他压根就没有看樱木，视线一直绕在流川的身上。</p>
<p>他真美！睡觉的时候尤其可爱，还带著耳机……宽完全沈浸在自己的恋爱中对於其他的事他完全是漠不关心。阿宽没救了！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>end~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>